Player of My Heart
by AHybirdTinkerbell
Summary: Kim has had a crush on Jared but Jared has never noticed Kim, especially since he became captain of the football team. As Jared starts phasing, Kim has noticed the changes in him; the anger mood swings, the rapid growth spurt, and the bulging muscles,. Kim notices all these little, until her beloved Jared suddenly disappears. CANON. Twilight Guide pages 267 & 282.
1. Dreams

Player of My Heart

Summary: For as long as she could remember, Kim has had a crush on Jared but Jared has never noticed Kim, especially since he became captain of the football team. As Jared started getting closer to phasing, Kim has noticed the changes in him; the anger mood swings, the rapid growth spurt, and the bulging muscles,. Kim notices all these little, until her beloved Jared suddenly disappears

**Chapter One: Dreaming  
><strong>

I walked down the stairs and saw my sister, Tess, standing in front of the door, waiting for me so we could get started on our normal route to school. Once we were out the front door, we walked for two miles until we reached the front doors of La Push High School.

Tess ran off to go smooch with her boyfriend. I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend, it's just the one I really wanted I could never have.

I looked away from my sister and her boyfriend as they lip locked, sighing as I entered through the front doors of La Push High School. As l walked toward my locker, I saw Jared Cameron having a heated discussion with some slut who was obviously his current girlfriend for the week.

Jared Cameron was one the sexiest guys I had ever seen, with his curtain of black hair surrounding his handsome face and beautiful strong athletic body. The way he looked on the field when he was playing football never failed to make my heart skip a beat. He was just so incredibly sexy. Jared had been in my classes since grade school, but he'd never paid attention to me.

Jared would never be interested in me. My inner rambling was cut off when my best friend Jessie walked up to me.

"Hey, Kim," Jessie, said as she leaned on my locker.

"Hey, Jess," I replied.

"Anything exciting happen?" Jessie asked me with an eyebrow raised.

I shook my head. "No."

She asked me with a knowing smirk, "You were dreaming about Jared again, weren't you?"

"Not really," I whispered, hiding my face in my locker.

"Look, if this will help pull you out of your misery, and since he is that important to you, suck it up and ask him out," she said exasperated.

I turned to star at her with wide eyes, my eyes were open so wide, they could have flown out of my sockets. "Are you out of your freaking mind? He'll say no."

Jessie shrugged. "It's better than having gaga eyes at him every single waking moment you look at him."

Jessie began to shake her head at my silliness. I opened my mouth to say something when a loud sound caused both of us to jump. We heard a locker door slam hard. We both jumped and looked over to see what the commotion was all about. Sure enough, Jared and his slut for the week were arguing.

"Gosh Jared, what is your problem?" she asked.

"Me? I'm the one with the problem? You're the one with the problem!" Jared yelled. Good grief, what has gotten into him?

"Whatever, Jared, I don't have time to deal with you on drug rage or whatever the hell it's called, I have class," Shannon said before flipping her hair and walking off.

"Fine!" Jared, yelled. "Walk away, that's all you're good for!" Jared then slammed his fist onto the wall of lockers and let off a stream of curse words before stalking off to class.

Jess then let out a low whistle. "Whoa!"

"I know," I whispered.

"Maybe he's on steroids, that would explain why he's been playing better on the football field," Jess assumed.

Come to think of it, that could be plausible. First, Jared started getting taller…taller than a normal teenage boy would have, and he was getting more bulky and muscular. Not that I was complaining about that, I could stare at his body all day.

"Earth to Kim, are you still in there?" Jess asked.

I shook my head. "Yes, sorry."

While shaking her head, Jessica responded, Okay, for the sake of your sanity, and my own, I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago; I'm going to ask Jared out for you."

I froze and stared at her. "Jess, you better not, if you do I'll never speak to you again."

Jessica just laughed. "I'm only kidding, Kim. I'd never do that, though I really think you need to just ask him out."

Feeling defeated and depressed yet again, I grabbed my notebook and walked with Jessie to class. As we walked into World History class, and there he was, sitting at his desk, Jared. Jared was sitting down, watching some strange videos on a camera that belonged to one of his friends, breathing very heavily, he seemed to be doing that a lot more often. As I walked by him to get to my seat, he didn't even look up once. I sighed as I sat down and took out my notebook.

Mr. Mitchell came in and immediately started to lecture. "Okay class, back to what we were talking about yesterday, Helen of Troy." He went on and on about how she was the face that launched one thousand ships. I'm wasting my time in this class; I'm never going to use history in the future, I wanted to be a cosmetologist. Instead of taking notes, I turned to the left in my seat and began to stare out the window daydreaming.

_After class ended, Jared and I were walking hand-in-hand to his car, a 1966 Oldsmobile 442. His father had bought it for him for his sixteenth birthday. He opened the door on the passenger's side, and gave me his hand as he helped me into the car. Once Jared closed the door, he got into the driver's side and put the key in the ignition. We drove for a couple of minutes, and ended up at his house. It was probably the nicest house in La Push. It was made of logs, had a gorgeous fence, rosebud bushes, a tiny, delicate flower bed in the front lawn, and was two stories high. There was nobody else home, so he took me to the door. As we went inside, he kissed me on the lips._

_"So, my parents aren't home," he said with a suggestive look._

_"I can tell since there aren't any cars outside," I replied, trying to hide my anxiety._

_"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing me lightly again._

_"I love you too."_

_Needing no further encouragement, Jared kissed me again as he closed the door with his foot and continued kissing me until we were at the bottom of the staircase. He pulled away for a second to take off his jacket and throw it on the floor. Then he took off my jacket as well and dropped it next to his. He proceeded to kiss me again, before he led me up the stairs, severing the contact he had with my lips. When we reached the door of his bedroom, he opened it and led me to his bed, sitting us down on the edge._

_He leaned over, pushing me down so that my back was flat against the mattress, and he was on top of me. Jared sat up, with his legs still straddling my hips, reached down for the hem of his shirt and took it off. Once he took it off, he reached down to slowly unbutton my shirt. Then he pushed it down my shoulders, leaving me in just my bra and pants. Jared started trailing kisses from my navel up toward my neck. Then he started to kiss me really passionately. He reached behind my back and unlatched my bra, sliding it down over my shoulders and removing it from my body._

"MISS CONNWELLER!" I heard a voice shout as I jumped in my seat. I let my eyes wander and saw that everyone was looking at me; some who looked concerned, some who looked frightened obviously by the way Mr. Mitchell shouted, and some who were snickering while pretending to go back to work on their notes, all eyes were on me, except the one boy I wanted so much to notice me, Jared. He obviously was too busy being in his own little world to notice what was going on. _Thank god_. Mr. Mitchell had a very angry expression on his face.

_Oh god!_ _If the Quileute gods are really up there, please send one of your holy spirits to kill me, I would be eternally grateful. _I had to snap back from my pathetic rambling to the Quileute gods and looked at Mr. Mitchell, as embarrassment creep up my face as he continued staring at me. Mr. Mitchell was a short, bald man who looked friendly, but below that appearance was a tough man. Of all teachers I've had, he was the scariest.

"Yes, Mr. Mitchell," I replied. Maybe if I was very polite and respectful now, he wouldn't call home.

With an eyebrow raised, he said, "When the bell rings stay behind, you and I have a lot to talk about."

I nodded my head as I tried my best to hide my flushed cheeks. Mr. Mitchell went back to the class, explaining something about the Reconstruction Era, but I didn't pay much attention. I couldn't believe this was happening again, and this time I got caught!

I couldn't help it. Jared had always made me feel giddy inside, and I couldn't help but stare at him.

Jared Cameron and I had been in the same classes since grade school, but I've never acted on my feelings towards him. And now, I just couldn't seem to stop thinking about him all the time.

Of course, with all the time in class daydreaming about him, my grades were falling on my report cards. Dad was furious when he saw them, but mom was a little more sympathetic because she understood what it was like to have a crush on a boy. But it's not just my parents, my sister, Joanne, was always trying to give me some tips in order to make my feel more beautiful. My best friend Jessie has enjoyed teasing me about my crush on Jared for years. She tells me I need to just ask him out.

_As if! _I was sure that if I asked him out, he would probably say no, or even worse, laugh and then tell all his friends about it. I couldn't handle that kind of humiliation, so I just kept quiet.

Despite my constant daydreaming about Jared, his Casanova behavior always bothered me. Every week, he had a new girlfriend. It was widely known that no girl had ever said no to him. I wouldn't mind sleeping with him, but he would probably dump me like the others once we had sex.

Time flew by fast, and before I had even realized it, the bell had rung, everybody started walking past Mr. Mitchell's desk. He looked at me with narrowed eyes,and although he is probably my father's age, he's very easy on the eyes and not that bad looking. Once I reached the front of his desk, he had about five of different test in his hands and all he did was stare at them and shake his head. He looked up at me with disappointment and sighed.

"Kim," he started. "You have to start applying yourself more in class and at least attempt to pay attention. Your marks are starting to decline horribly, which reflects poorly on yourself. Look at the past few tests you've taken," he told me while placing them down on the desk for me to look at. I looks at them and they were awful. The first grade started with a C and then the number of red marks for wrong answers just kept increasing. "Now that you see what I'm talking about, by the looks of things, it looks as though you may be held back a year, and not graduate with your classmates."

I froze. Not graduate. This is just horrible. Not only will it bring my family to shame on the reservation, but it look badly on me. Worse, if my dad gets wind of this, I will be screwed for an eternity. "I have to graduate with my class. Please Mr. Mitchell, isn't there anything I can do that will help me to pass?" I asked practically begging.

Mr. Mitchell opened one of the draws in his desk and shoved them in there sighing. "I know you need to graduate this year, Kim, it'snot just this year, next year you'll be a junior and your junior year is critical for college admissions, but your lack of focus in your academic work is what's holding you back and reflecting that you are not a dedicated student. How about we make a negotiation, if you start turning in all your homework and make at least a C on the next few exams, I'll curve your grade to passing, do we have a deal?"

"Really?" I could hardly register what he just said. He said he would help me pass.

He nodded his head. "Yes, we won't mention it to anyone."

I nodded excitedly, and before I knew it, I walked around the desk and gave Mr. Mitchell a hug. After I let go of him and thanked him, I walked out of the classroom. As soon as I walked into the hallway, I saw Shannon smoking something in the hall. I really wished a teacher would catch her. Watching her suffer with detention for a month would brighten my spirits.

I walked as quietly as I could and I sighed making my way outside to see Tess giving her boyfriend one last kiss before moving next to me as we headed home.

"So, how was your day?" Tess asked. I merely shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" Tess asked, concerned after seeing the depressing look on my face.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, don't worry I'm fine."

Tess didn't look convinced, but decided it was best not to push it. Tess knew me very well, and that when I wanted to talk about things, I would talk to her. Tess stopped walking suddenly. I looked at her to see what was wrong.

"I've got an idea, let's go watch the football game," she said enthusiastically.

I stared at her like she was a lunatic. "Are you serious? Why? We don't even like football."

"I know, but this will give you the chance to stare at your beloved Jared," she said lovingly.

I froze right there on the spot. "How did you find out?"

"Well," she lingered. "It was pretty obvious the way you always stare at him, plus your notebook has Mrs. Kim Cameron written all over it."

I put my head down and could feel my cheeks turn bright red. "Oh."

"Don't worry little sister, your secret is safe with me," Tessa said, before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me back towards the school.

We walked inside, going past the office and gym towards the football field. We got there and headed towards the middle of the bleachers.

"There, this will give you a better view of your man," Tess whispered.

I groaned. "He's not exactly my man."

Tess shook her head just as the whistle blew and the game began. I felt cheery as I saw Jared running out from the alcove where all the football players were. I loved how his body looked in the uniform, but I was pulled out of my thoughts by Tess.

"Kim!" Tess shrieked, as she shook me.

I pushed her off me. "What is your problem?"

"Look!" Tess exclaimed, pointing down at the field.

I looked down and the scene shocked me. Jared was pushing one of the other players on the opposing team. The coach kept blowing the whistle, but that didn't stop Jared from tackling the guy to the ground. Four coaches ran out onto the field just to pull them apart. A time out was called.

"Well," Tess said, with a smirk on her face. "That was an exciting part of the game wasn't it? Is he on road rage or something?"

I turned to look at her, a scowl obviously on my face, so she stopped smiling.

"Well, I guess since it doesn't look like Jared will be playing for the rest of the game, so let's head home," she decided.

I shook my head as we walked home together; the good part was that it wasn't even all that dark yet.

As soon as we both reached the front door, we had barely walked in when Tess decided to plop herself down on the sofa and watch Oprah. Of all the things in the world to watch, she chooses Oprah. Mom and Dad weren't home yet, but my younger sister Naliya was in the kitchen eating cookies.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom, and plopped myself down on my bed.

As I gazed up at the ceiling, I began thinking about Jared again. I knew I was always thinking about him, but I couldn't control it. He just had to be the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Whenever I was around him, I felt a strange connection to him, but I couldn't describe it. I wished he would just notice me once, and see how perfect we would be for each other.

Truth be told, I was worried about what would happen if I actually did give in and give him a chance. Would he be like me the way he was with everyone else, just date me for a week then move onto someone else? Or would he actually see that I was someone he would see himself having a future with? I really need to stop thinking about him, my grades are horrible enough as it is, and if I don't graduate, my father will only have two daughters he can praise.

I turned into my pillow, and stared out the window, waiting for the thunder storm to begin. _Oh, what has my life turned to?_

_A/N: Please leave a review, reviews keep me writing _


	2. No Show

**Chapter Two: No Show**

I walked into history class Monday morning to find that strangely enough, Jared wasn't there. Figuring that maybe he was just running late to class, I sat down at my desk, unzipped my bag, pulled my books out, and dropped the bag on the floor.

My goal was to start concentrating on my classes. Needing to pass history so that I could graduate, I waited for class to begin, hoping Jared would show up soon but he didn't. When Mr. Mitchell walked in; Jared was nowhere in sight. I had to force myself not to panic, guessing that Jared was probably at a doctor's appointment and would come to school late. Doing a couple of breathing exercises, I took the notes that were on the board, turning my focus on concentrating in class.

The fifty minutes of class passed, and before I knew it, the bell rung. Jared still hadn't shown up. I thought to myself that maybe he decided to skip to make-out with Shannon or something. Packing up my things, I listened to the gossip of the girls sitting in front of me.

"So have you noticed Jared hasn't been in school today?" One of them said. Jared's name caught my attention.

"No, but I also saw him hanging out a lot with that Sam Uley guy all weekend."

"Sam Uley, as in the guy who disappeared suddenly for two weeks?"

"Yes. I think he is starting up a gang, or something. I mean they both have gotten really tall and muscular lately."

They both had a very good point. Jared has been growing tall really fast recently, and his muscles seem to have exploded like a bolt of lightning. I felt a panic attack starting up as my heart picked up speed.

"Why would Jared want to join a gang? I mean he's on the football team and is from a loving well-to-do family. Gangs are for people with no family or friends."

"Who knows, maybe it just isn't enough for Jared anymore."

The girls got up from their desks and left the classroom. I had a hard time getting up from my desk after just listening to all the things the girls had been talking about. Could they somehow be right as to why Jared wasn't in school today?

Oh My God! My Jared cannot be in a gang! If he is, I think I will lose my mind! Even more than I already have.

As I walked down the hall to my locker, I noticed that Shannon was standing with her group of friends, exchanging different colored condoms.

Sluts.

Realizing there was nothing more I could do, I decided to go to the library and start on my homework. If I worked on it now, then I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. That way, I could focus all my attention on Jared if he ever came back to school.

On Tuesday, I anxiously leaned against the door frame momentarily hoping to see Jared, but he was still missing. He never really missed school unless it was an emergency. I was starting to get worried. It continued on like this for Wednesday and Thursday. Of course, now that I wasn't distracted by Jared any longer, Mr. Mitchell mentioned how my grades were improving rapidly, and how I would most likely graduate with my class. That was one thing less I had to worry about. At the end of class, I had considered that maybe Mr. Mitchell would know what had happened to Jared, so I walked up to his desk.

"Mr. Mitchell, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" I said, quietly.

"Kim, your grades have been improving significantly, you have nothing to worry about," Mr. Mitchell said, exasperated. His attention was on the papers on the desk in front of him.

I shook my head. "This has nothing to do with my grades."

Mr. Mitchell raised his eyebrows. "If this has nothing to do with your grades, then what is it about?"

I took a deep breath. "It's just the guy I sit next to, Jared, he hasn't been to school in a week, and I am starting to get worried about him. He's never absent from school."

"Kim, you have nothing to worry about. The Elders and Jared's parents called the school. He's sick with the flu, and he'll most likely be back at school sometime next week or the week after. Also they said Paul Lahote was sick as well, and both will be up and ready to come back to school," Mr. Mitchell said, reassuringly.

The weekend passed, I walked into class on Monday, Jared still wasn't there. I was starting to wonder if he had moved, but nobody ever left the reservation unless they have graduated or if they joined the military. I ended up sitting down at my seat, waiting for Mr. Mitchell to come in and start class. While I waited, I keep looking at the door hoping Jared will walk in at any moment. Still nothing.

I started to feel panic rising in my chest. What if something terrible had happened to him? What if he was lying dead in a ditch somewhere?

The rest of the week flew by, Jared still hadn't showed up at school. I started to feel really anxious about his strange disappearance. I felt the sudden compulsion to do something, anything, to make sure Jared was fine. That Friday, at the end of class, I decided on my course of action. I knew it would kill me trying to do it, but I had to before I came up with even more worse scenarios than what I was thinking about. That one solution was to go to the source, Shannon. She was standing in front of her locker. As soon as I walked up to her, I knew that it was going to be one of the dumbest things I have ever done.

"Well, well, well, look who's trying to be one of us now, the shy girl," Shannon said in a mimicking, smug tone. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering," I asked quietly, "if you've heard from Jared, lately?"

Scoffing. "No, I haven't heard from him since last Friday when we broke up. I called his house yesterday, his father said he's sick. Wait, why do you care?"

I instantly brightened as soon as she said that. "I was just wondering," I responded quietly.

"Why? Do you think Jared will go out with you if you begin to worry about him? Are you really that into him? He's just sleeping around, like he'd want someone like you, " Shannon joked in a mean tone and her friends giggled. I was saved from trying to say anything to her when Jess came to the rescue.

"Hey, Shannon, shouldn't you be trying to bang the principal so he makes sure you graduate on time with the class?" Jess asked.

Shannon had a frown on her face as Jess and I moved away from her.

I felt so much more cheerful, as if a stone had been lifted off my heart. Jared wasn't dead, he was just sick, like our teacher had said. We walked into the library and started looking around for a place to sit. A seat that was located in front of the librarian's desk was the only one left; it was perfect, even though it meant we would have to have a quiet conversation. I sat down next to Jessie.

"So," Jess started. "If you don't mind me asking, what the heck were you doing talking to Shannon?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to know if she's heard from Jared. If the rumors were true"

"And? Did you find anything out?" Jess pushed.

"Yes, actually," I smiled. "He broke up with Shannon last Friday."

"And I take it you're happy hearing about that little piece of news?" Jessie asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"Of course I'm happy about that," I whispered excitedly. "I don't know what he was thinking getting involved with her."

"Cause he wanted an easy lay, that's why," Jessie retorted. I squinted at her.

"I know about his reputation," I told her. "The whole school knows, but I wonder what it would be like if he ever decided to give me a chance."

"Kim, you're my best friend, and I love you like a sister," Jessie started. "But, you need to just take the first step and ask Jared out."

"No, I can't do that!" I whispered. "He'll say no, and believe me I will be mortified when he says no."

"You never know unless you try," she told me.

I glared at her, and she instantly knew to back off. The rest of the school day went by very slowly as I watched the clock drag its hands through honey. My thoughts drifted towards Jared at every second I could muster. Before I knew it, it was already time to head home. I walked out the front doors and saw my sister waiting in front of the school, and we turned toward home together in silence. Tess always knew whenever something was bothering me, so she had no hesitation when it came to prying.

"Kim, what's got you so sad?" she asked. I looked up at her and saw the typical elder sister concern written all over her face.

I shrugged. "I've been really worried about Jared. He sits next to me in history class, and he hasn't been to school all week. Mr. Mitchell said the Elders called the school saying he was ill with the flu, but the other day in class, I overheard some girls talking about how Jared had hung closely with Sam, the guy who was rumored to be starting up a gang."

"Oh, you mean those rumors," Tess, recognized. "Yeah, I heard them too. Apparently, Jared and some kid who is also in your grade, Paul, were seen hanging around that guy, Sam Uley this past week. You know, Leah Clearwater's ex-boyfriend-fiance; the guy she was with until her cousin Emily visited, suddenly ditched Leah to shack up with his girlfriend's cousin. Anyway, the talk of the school is how they saw Jared and that Paul kid walking around at night with Sam and both boys had chopped off their hair."

I was shocked. "Jared cutting off his hair, that's ridiculous."

Tess shrugged. "Suit yourself. That's what I heard in my classes and was just telling you."

I was about to continue walking as fast as I could in my attempt to get away from this discussion until something Tess said dawned on me.

"Hold on," I said. "What did you say about Leah Clearwater?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're young so you didn't hear the town tale of the week," Tess remembered. "Well Leah's father, Harry, is an Elder, and Leah and her high school sweetheart Sam were really serious; thought about getting married. Until Leah's cousin Emily came for a visit, and Sam fell head over heels with her. Sam instantly dumped Leah to try and win over Emily's heart. Emily tried hard to resist Sam to remain loyal to Leah, but Sam couldn't take no for an answer so he kept trying to pursue her, hoping to change her mind.

I stood dumbstruck. "Are you serious? What happened to Leah?"

"Leah was livid when she found out about it. But who could really blame her? I would feel the same way if one of our cousins did that to us." She shrugged. Gosh, and I thought I had problems.

I spent the whole weekend trying to figure out if Jared would return to school. I kept trying to do the assignments that were due on Monday, but I kept hoping Jared would show up to class. Nonetheless, my sister's words haunted my thoughts. Would Jared really be that stupid and join Sam's little gang? Did he really cut all his hair off just to try and fit in with Sam? Oh my gosh! If he really did join Sam's gang, I might have a heart attack, even though I'm far too young to have one. Jared was everything to me, I'd known this for a while, but I couldn't explain it.

Before I knew it, Monday morning rolled around. I walked straight into history class and froze.

Someone else was sitting in Jared's seat.

**A/N: Love to hear your thoughts, people who review get a sneak peek of the next chapter :)**


	3. The Boy is Back

A/N: The moment everyone has been waiting for! More notes at the end.

Chapter Three: The Boy is Back

Someone else was sitting in Jared's seat. Who the heck did this guy think he was? Just because he was a new student didn't mean he could waltz in here and take any seat he wanted. Just because he could; I couldn't take it. He was absolutely ignorant to believe I would let him do this standing down. I composed myself, and started walking calmly toward Jared's desk...where the new student was sitting.

"Excuse me," I said quietly. "You're sitting in Jared's seat."

The guy looked up, and I felt a small gasp leave my lips.

It wasn't just any guy sitting in Jared's seat; it was Jared!

He had cropped off all his hair, aged about ten years in the span of a week, and could barely fit into his desk because his muscles were so large. I found it very hard to believe he could build that much muscle during the short time he was gone from school.

While I looked into his eyes, he stared back into mine, I felt something strange happen. It was a weird feeling; it felt like someone or something was pulling at me by the base of my spine. But yet, it felt so completely right; as if we were supposed to be together. It was very strange.

I heard footsteps coming up toward the door. When I turned away from Jared, I felt a slight pain in my chest...it actually hurt that bad to look away from him. Looking at the door, I saw Mr. Mitchell walking into class. He looked over and saw me still standing up.

"Miss Connweller, please stop talking with Mr. Cameron and take your seat," he said.

Mr. Mitchell froze then and stumbled three steps backward, looking at Jared with such disbelief. He blinked about three times before walking toward his desk muttering, "I need to move to another town."

I wanted to move, but I couldn't...as if gravity was pulling me toward the one thing I really wanted most in this world.

Mr. Mitchell then coughed again. "Miss Connweller, I don't want to ask you again."

I nodded and moved so I could sit down at my desk properly. The entire time I was walking, Jared's eyes kept watching me. When I sat down, I could have sworn he moved his desk an inch closer to mine. I had to remain calm; I would not let him see me react this way.

_Play it cool, Kim. Play it cool._

The entire class period, I could feel Jared's gaze upon me. I even took several tiny, quick glances toward him, yet he never quit looking at me. I wanted so badly to look back at him, but of all things, Mr. Mitchell caught Jared staring at me.

"Mr. Cameron, I suggest you pay attention to the lecture instead of staring at Miss Connweller, seeing as to how you have been absent for a week ," Mr. Mitchell stated. The class snickered, while I blushed.

I tried to pay attention to the rest of the lecture, but I was so distracted, because Jared continued to take more glances at me. I wanted to look at him, to show him my true feelings, but I had to remember, Jared just got back to school, other people were probably bombarding him with questions. The bell rung and I walked as quickly as I could away from class to find Jess. She was waiting outside my locker.

I walked swiftly over to her, and she was looking at me with a smile. "So, you saw Jared was back in school today, huh?"

I waved my hand in front of her. "That's not even my biggest worry, have you actually seen him?" I asked, excitedly.

Jess shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him personally, why?"

"He's different. I mean really different, he's grown a lot taller, gotten really muscular, and even chopped off all his hair!"

"Oh, no, not the hair," Jess said, sarcastically. Then after some realization, Jess widened her eyes. "Are you serious?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm serious, I saw him in class just now."

Jess let out a low whistle. "So, I guess those rumors were true."

I shrugged. "Who knows? All I know is the boy is back and different. Of course, the new enhancement to his muscle tone is really nice."

Jess shook her head. "Kim, what am I going to do with you?" Jess looked behind me, and froze. "Oh my god," Jess whispered.

I turned around to look behind me, and speak of the devil himself, Jared was walking in the direction toward me. The girls in the hallway were staring at him with their jaws dropped; I happen to think their reaction was completely understandable and accurate, considering the circumstances. His body looked great, but how did he change so fast in the span of a week? Unless he really was doing drugs or something else.

"So, are we heading to the library and our usual table?" I asked Jess.

Jess shrugged. "Sure, why the heck not?" We began walking toward the library. Even though I had my back turned, I couldn't help but feel like someone was following me.

"Jess, do you get the feeling like somebody is following or watching us?" I asked, hesitantly. Jess turned around and looked behind us.

"Kim, you're having that feeling because someone is following us, and you might wanna turn around and look."

I turned around and to my delight, saw that Jared was indeed following us. To make things even better, he was looking right at me. My stomach felt unsettled, like a thousand butterflies were fluttering madly in it; along with the feeling of fireworks bursting into a million pieces. My heart started beating wildly with joy. My wish had finally come true, Jared was finally noticing me!

Jess and I stopped for a brief second, and she turned her head to me smirking. "Was there a shooting star last night that you decided to wish upon, or is there something else I don't know about?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She was about to say something else, but Jared appeared right in front of us. My heart started to beat impossibly faster than before, and for a second, I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. Jared was standing right in front of me!

"Hi," Jared said, quietly.

Oh my god! I stood still like a statue, internally feeling faint. I didn't know what to say, until Jess nudged me with her elbow, whipping me out of my fantasies.

"Hi, Jared," I whispered.

"Um, your name is...Kim, right?" Jared asked, stuttering.

To make things even better, Jared actually knew my name. Once again, I felt hopelessly speechless. Then Jess hit me again in the stomach bringing me back to reality.

"Yes, my name is Kim," I whispered.

Jared nodded his head. "Cool."

Jared walked backwards, never losing the eye contact we had. The entire time I was staring into his eyes, I could feel electricity pulsating in my veins. Jared continued walking backwards until he was at his locker. He turned towards it and opened it so fast that he nearly pulled the door right off the hinges. He quickly tried to cover up his misdemeanor as Jess leaned closer to me.

"Do you think he really is on steroids, that would explain why he was able to do that?" Jess whispered.

As if someone called his name, Jared turned his head toward us. I looked away quickly, allowing my hair to cover the side of my face. I grabbed Jess by the elbow and pulled her back. She turned around, and we made our way towards the library, sitting at the table nearest the reference center. I pulled my backpack onto the table and pulled out my books.

The whole time we worked, I kept feeling jumpy on the inside, like someone was watching me the entire time. I fidgeted a good bit, shifting my head around underneath the curtain of my hair. Jessie finally noticed and looked up at me.

"Kim, what's wrong? Why are you wriggling around so much?" she whispered.

I shifted a bit. "I don't know; I keep getting the feeling that someone is watching me," I whispered back. Jessie shook her head few times before beginning to look around the library. She stared at something behind me.

"Um, Kim, I think I know the reason why you are feeling that way," Jess, mumbled. I looked at her curiously. She lifted her finger and pointed behind me. I turned around to look and was shocked.

Jared was looking at me through the bookcases. His eyes were a bit dazzled, and his mouth was slightly open. I felt flattered that he followed me all the way to the library just to stare at me! I tried to glimpse into his eyes, but he turned around trying to hide. Since when did Jared start following me around everywhere? I might be flattered, but still, his behavior was starting to be disturbing in a sense.

"I don't know why you look so confused? You should be happy; your lifelong crush is stalking you," Jess whispered, giggling.

"It's not funny. I mean I've always wished for him to notice me, but it's so real. It's as if I just wished on a shooting star."

Jess shook her head. "Man, were you two destined to be together or what?"

We stayed in the library for another hour until we realized it was late and Jessie had to go to work. Jess and I gathered our things and walked out of the library, but we were startled by Jared's towering form standing in front of the entrance waiting for us.

Jared moved closer to me. "Kim, I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?" he asked quietly. I nodded my head. "I was wondering, well since I was out of school the past week, if you would come over to my house and help me with the history assignments I missed?"

I froze, unable to speak or move. Jared wanted me to go to his house! I had never in my wildest dreams thought that my fantasies about Jared would ever come true. My mind reeled with disbelief and confusion as I deliberated on my answer. Jess nudged me in the ribs pulling me out of my confused rambling thoughts...

I nodded my head and whispered, "Yes, I can help you with the assignments you missed."

Jared's lips turned into a small smile. "Great! I'll wait for you by the front doors, and I'll drive you to my house. When we're done, I'll take you home."

I nodded my head. Jared, still smiling at me, his dreamy, dazzled, glazed eyes meeting mine, began walking backwards, never breaking eye contact with me. He continued to walk backwards until he was in front of the gymnasium. I felt sad when he turned into it.

"Earth to Kim," Jessie laughed, waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and turned to look at her. Jessie was smiling, but in a different way.

"What's that look for?"

Jessie shrugged. "I am just so happy Jared is chasing you, maybe now your obsession about him will die down a bit."

I shoved her lightly. "Ha, ha, ha." Jessie snickered, before turning to face me. "Make sure you tell me every single detail of what happens. If you leave anything out I will kill you!"

"I'm not likely to leave anything else out. This is going to be the greatest night of my life."

Jessie fixed the straps of her backpack on her shoulder. "I've got to go, babysitting duties, ugh! But don't forget to tell me everything."

I nodded as she started to leave. The adrenaline was flowing through my blood as I ran through the hallway, looking for Tess; to my luck I found her at her locker organizing her books in it. I practically ran up to her.

Tess smirked. "I take it someone was very happy to see Jared back in history class, huh?"

I couldn't believe she was joking at a time like this. "Never mind that, I have major news to share. Jared asked if I would come over to his house and help him with the assignments he missed."

"Oooooh, bet he'll give you a kiss at the end of the study session," Tess teased.

I shook my head. "Forget about that, I need you to tell mom and dad that I'm going to be helping out a friend with missed assignments, because they were absent from school. Do you think you can handle that?"

Tess flicked her hand. "No worries, I won't tell Dad that you were helping out a guy. You know what his reaction will be."

I groaned. As much as we loved our dad, he had the tendency to go into the "over-protective dad" mode when it came to us and boys; he also kind of has the tendency to snap when we talk about boys in our class. _Fathers. What do we do with them?_

"Is he going to drive you to his house and back?" Tess asked.

I nodded.

Tess sighed. "Here's a tip, when he brings you home, make sure he lets you off about half a block away from the house, so Dad won't try anything stupid. I learned that the hard way."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Dad's explosion. "Thank you, Tess."

Tess looked behind me and raised her eyebrows. "I'll see you at home." I

gave her a questioning look, and she darted her eyes to the side. I quickly turned around to see who was behind me. It was Jared. Tess waved before walking out the front door. I turned back around to face Jared, and he still had that same dazzled expression on his face as he looked at me...like I was the center of his universe. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, wanting to stay like this forever. Jared broke the silence.

"Hi," he said, looking tenderly at me.

"Hi."

"I'll walk you to my car," Jared continued softly.

We walked side by side out the front doors to the student parking lot. There weren't many cars there, because so few families could afford one. The kids who had cars, well...the majority were beaten up pretty badly.

He opened the passenger's door for me like a perfect gentleman. Once I was settled inside, he went over to the driver's seat and got himself situated. Turning on the engine, he drove us all the way to his house. His house was even more beautiful than I dreamed of, but his parents did work for the government, so they were a little better off than others. Jared quickly got out of the driver's seat and walked over to my door, holding out his hand for me to grab onto. I placed my hand on top of his, and I could feel electricity shooting between our bare skin with just this simple touch. Getting out of the car, I rose to my feet until I had to regretfully let go of his hand. We walked up the pathway leading to his front door. He unlocked it and led me to the living room. We sat down on the sofa in front of the table.

I opened up my backpack and pulled out my notebook. "You really didn't miss much of anything the week you were out of class," I said quietly.

"Really?" Jared responded.

I nodded. "Really, it was just a lot of notes based on the first few chapters of the book. You can keep my notebook for as long as you need it."

I stretched my arm to hand him the notebook and our fingers touched. It felt so right to be touching him like this, but I couldn't figure out why. I bent my head slightly so I could hide my face behind my hair even better.

Glancing up, I saw Jared's eyes staring at me. It felt so perfect every time he looked at me...like I was the most valuable treasure in his entire life.

"What?"

"Why do you always hide behind your hair?" Jared asked, softly. I hid behind my curtain again.

"I don't know," I whispered.

Jared moved his hand under my chin, and gently lifted my head until I was gazing into his dark eyes. Every second I gazed into his eyes, I felt irresistible chemistry floating in every cell in my blood. Jared moved his hand and began lightly stroking my cheek with his finger.

"You're too beautiful to hide behind your hair," Jared said softly.

Just that small part of our skin touching was enough to make my heartbeat speed up. He leaned in toward my lips and was just about to kiss me when the front door burst open. We both jerked away from each other. Jared's parents had just walked in on us.

"Jared, we're home," a female voice called. Two middle-aged people walked into the living room, and I looked down at the floor, too embarrassed to say anything or look at his parents. "Jared, who's this?" Mrs. Cameron asked.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kim, a girl from my classes. She came over to help me with the assignments I missed," Jared answered quickly. I looked up to see his parent's reactions. Only his father had his eyebrows raised; his mother was smiling.

Jared's dad walked over closer to Jared. "Son, she's very pretty," he said softly.

"Dad!" Jared whispered, embarrassed. I tried to stay as invisible as possible.

"Well, Kim that was very nice of you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" his mom asked.

I shook my head. "That's okay, Mrs. Cameron. I really should be getting home now."

"Yeah, I'll drive you home," Jared said. He bent down to pick up my backpack, grabbed his car keys off the table and led me toward the door. I turned around.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Cameron," I said quietly.

"It was nice meeting you too, Kim," Mr. Cameron said with a smirk.

I felt my cheeks burn as I followed Jared out toward his car. He stood in front of the passenger's side and opened the door for me. Once I climbed in and was sitting down, Jared closed the door and quickly rushed over to the driver's side. He was settled in and took a deep breath while gripping the steering wheel.

"I am so sorry about my parents," Jared muttered. I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's okay; really, I think all parents have a goal of embarrassing their kids."

Jared shook his head, while turning on the engine. The drive was very quiet. Once we got closer to my house, I remembered Tess's advice.

"Um, could you stop here?"

He stepped on the brakes very quickly. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked panicking.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. It's just I don't want my dad to see me getting dropped off by you, he'll kind of go ballistic."

Jared's eyes then held understanding. "I get it. Fathers and their behavior when they see their little girls hanging out with boys."

I nodded. I placed my hand on the door knob about to get out.

"Thank you, again, for helping me with those assignments," Jared said. I nodded, turning around as I began walking. Hearing his car door open, I turned to look at him. He'd walked around the car and was a few feet behind me. "I just wanted to make sure you get to your door safely."

I felt the corner of my lips form into a small smile. I turned back and continued walking toward my door. As soon as I reached the mailbox, Jared spoke up.

"Bye, Kim," he whispered. I whipped around to see him waving his hand at me.

"Bye, Jared."

Jared then walked back to his car. He drove away, looking at me the entire time. A funny thought ran through my head...I really hoped he didn't get into a car accident just because he was staring in my direction. As soon as he was out of sight, I walked up to the front door of my house, pulling my keys out of my pocket and opening the door. I was startled to see my father standing in front of the entrance with his arms crossed across his chest.

"And where were you, young lady?" he asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"I thought Tess told you."

Dad shook his head. "She did; I want to hear your side of the story."

Unbelievable! Dad was starting to get suspicious of me being with boys. But I couldn't really tell him that I was with Jared, his reaction would be ten times worse.

"A girl in my class was out sick for the week, so she asked me if I would come to her house and help her get caught up with the assignments she missed."

Dad still didn't look convinced. "Okay, we'll say I believe you for now."

I shook my head as I turned away from my dad and began walking upstairs to my room. Closing the door behind me, I threw my backpack on the floor and collapsed on top of my bed staring at the ceiling. Something weird was going on.

Jared had never paid this much attention to me before. He disappeared for a week; then he came back to school with his appearance drastically different. The way he was looking at me was flattering, and I had always wanted Jared to notice me, but this was happening way too quickly.

The few hours I spent with him...I saw a different Jared; not the cocky conceited jock, but a softer gentler side to him.

Is he really interested in me, or is this part of his new game to be with me? I'd never been Jared's type of girl, and now he was taking a sudden interest in me after briefly locking eyes with me during our history class. It was intriguing and strange.

I thought of the way he'd looked at me...as if I was the jewel in his eye; a precious gem to be treasured and appreciated. Yet, I could not bring myself to believe that a guy like Jared would ever want me, a regular plain high school girl, when he was a player who has been with plenty of beautiful girls at school.

Feeling exhausted by the day's myriad of incredulous happiness and the runaway train of thoughts and emotions surrounding Jared's strange behavior, I fell asleep hoping that I would not wake up and find out that today was just a beautiful dream.

A/N: Thank you to everyone for their support! I'm sorry for the late upload; school has been hectic, they seem to think cramming so many assignments in before spring break is easy for us, so that made trying to find writing time has been a hassle. And I apologize for the crazy formatting earlier, it's the sites fault

Then when I tried to update the story, the site was having so many technical difficulties and it was driving me nuts.

Thank you for your time reading, those of you who review will get a sneak peek of the next chapter


	4. Happy Day    Unhappy Evening

**Chapter Four: Happy Day . . . Unhappy Evening**

The next day at school, Tess and I walked together in silence. I hadn't told her anything about what had happened the previous night, but my sister instinctively knew that I needed the space to think. That's what I loved about Tess; she doesn't press and always knew when I was ready to talk about things, I would always bring it up with her directly.

I was staring at the shelves inside my locker when I suddenly felt this heavy weight push against me at the side. Jessie.

"Oh my gosh, Kim, you so didn't call me last night. What happened? Did you guys kiss, make out? Did you get felt up? Tell me everything," Jessie rambled. I could feel my cheeks burning red.

"Nothing happened."

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so let me get this straight, nothing happened between you and Jared even though you spent the entire evening with Jared in his home? You don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?"

She had a point right there; no girl would ever go over to Jared's house and left without anything sordid happening there. "I'm serious, nothing even happened. He was about to kiss me until his parents came home."

Jessie shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Ugh, interrupted by the rents, how annoying. So, that's all that happened, he was about to kiss you until his parents walked in?"

I nodded. "Yes, because that is the truth, nothing happened. I helped him with his assignments, I let him keep my notebook, end of story."

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "So really, nothing happened between the two of you?"

I nodded and sighed, exasperated. "Yes, nothing happened."

"Then, would you care to explain to me why Jared is about five feet behind you," Jessie whispered with a smirk. I turned around and saw Jared so close to me. I could feel my heartbeat increasing with every step he took toward me.

"Hi, Kim," Jared said, softly.

"Hi, Jared."

Jared coughed a bit uncomfortably. "I wanted to give this back to you." He lifted his hand and moved my notebook toward me. I lifted my hand to grab it and as our hands briefly touched, I could feel the same electricity I felt last night. I grabbed the notebook and pulled it in front of my chest, gripping it tightly.

"Kim, I wanted to ask if you were doing anything this Saturday?" Jared asked quietly.

I shook my head. "No, not that I am aware of."

Jared's lips slid into a tiny smile. "That's great, because I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to Port Angeles with me to see a movie, your choice."

I felt my throat tightening. Jared wanted to take me out on a date! _Oh my gosh, what do I say...what do I say? Relax, Kim!_My thoughts were in a whirl, but I forced myself to focus on his words. I was wavering on my answer when Jessie nudged me into a quick decision.

I nodded. "Yes, that would be great."

Jared's smile widened. "Great, I'll pick you up at your house at seven."

I nodded my head while biting down on my lip, still reeling with disbelief that the boy of my fantasies had actually asked me out on a date. Jared's eyes kept gazing at me as he walked backwards down the hall, until he disappeared around the corner.

"Oh my god, Kim," Jessie squealed. I turned back around to look at her, and she was smiling from ear to ear. "Jared just asked you out!"

I shook my head excitedly. "I know! I'm so excited, but oh my god. What do I wear?"

"Kim, everything will work out, you'll see," Jessie smiled.

I began to think of the ways Jared would try to charm me when something hit me. "Oh my gosh_, _I just remembered, my dad! I can't ask him to let me go out with Jared. For all I know, he'll probably bring a shotgun to answer the door."

Jessie laughed. "Wow, the way your dad reacts makes me appreciate my father even more."

"Oh, shut up." Jessie laughed even more. The warning bell rung, Jess and I were due for gym class next. We both had to change and walk on the track.

"Saturday is going to be so magical for you. I wonder if Tess will help you pick out an amazing outfit, you have to look your absolute best," Jessie exclaimed.

"I know, I'm so nervous I won't even be able to figure out what I'll look nice in."

"Tess will help you find something, I can guarantee that much," Jessie assured me. Our chit chat went by very fast, and soon the class was dismissed. We went back to the locker rooms to change and go to our next class.

I took my backpack with my clothes and walked into the bathroom that was located at the end of the locker rooms. I changed out of my sweaty gym clothes, stuffing them back into my backpack. I was about to emerge from the bathroom whenI heard voices.

"Can you believe Jared actually asked out Kim Connweller? You know,_ that_ plain Jane?" a snide voice said. I think that was one of Jared's many ex_'s_.

"I know, I'm very curious as to what the hell was going through Jared's mind when he asked her out, he wouldn't be very satisfied when they hit third base," Shannon said snidely. I hated to admit it, but I can't help but tune into their conversation.

"I think it may be his new tactic for sleeping with girls. We can't deny it, he's been with so many girls, he is probably just going for a new tactic, and aiming for girls he knows could fall head over heels with him in a heartbeat," Annabelle giggled.

Shannon sighed. "It really doesn't matter what we thinkbecause Jared will just do what he always does; dump her and move onto another girl."

"I really feel bad for poor Kim," Shannon said mockingly.

Annabelle agreed before both girls left the locker room with the door closing behind them. I pulled my legs up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. I felt my self-esteem fall like the stock market. I felt so cheap. Jared only wanted to go out with me because he needed a new toy. I felt so humiliated. I have to tell Jared I can't go out with him.

Feeling distraught, I got dressed as soon as I could. I quickly gathered my things and walked through the bathroom door, only to run into Jared. He was standing right outside the entrance with a look of concern on his face.

"Hi, Kim," Jared said. "So I wanted to talk to you about Saturday."

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that too. I don't think I can go out with you that night."

Jared looked confused and sad. "Why not?"

"I just don't think it'll be a good idea."

"Why?" Jared said.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in me?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean why?" Jared asked.

"Jared, I see no reason why you would ask me out. There are so many other girls in your life, and they are not as plain as I am. So tell me, why are you suddenly so interested in me?" I demanded.

Jared flinched a little, and started shaking, like he was in pain or having a seizure.

"See? You can't even give me one reason why I should go out with you, can you?"

Jared's shaking continued, making him turn even more blurry. His shaking got even worse. I thought, for a second, he was about to fall to the floor and have a seizure.

I moved toward him a little bit. "Jared?"

Jared then backed away from me, still trembling, and ran as fast as he could out the hallway. I had no idea where he was going, or if I'd ever see his gorgeous face again.

I sighed before walking into history class. I sat down at my usual spot, next to Jared's desk. Mr. Mitchell walked into class and began his lecture. He drew several timelines on the blackboard, but I couldn't even focus on what he was drawing. Jared's strange behavior earlier had freaked me out. Tuning Mr. Mitchell's droning voice out, I began to worry about Jared.

Did I really hurt Jared? I may have been a little too harsh to him, but it was the truth. He never once took a second glance at me until after he dumped Shannon. He'd gone for a week from school; he never even paid any attention to me when Mr. Mitchell caught me daydreaming about him. Thank gosh he didn't know I was daydreaming about him. Otherwise, I would have just died from embarrassment.

Class flew by very fast until I walked outside the classroom. I was about to turn when I felt someone grab and pull me toward the opposite hallway. I gasped and looked up, only to see right into Jared's warm, expressive eyes. When my eyes traveled down his front, I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I could feel my eyes widening. He was wearing gym shorts but he was completely shirtless. I kept looking at his torso, and all I could see, was how much his abs had gotten even sharper than before. The nice ridges between each ab was rock solid. My eyes travelled lower, past his abs, down to his shorts. I was amazed by the obvious changes to his physique. At the same time, I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I fought so hard to try and look away, remembering I was still mad at him.

"Kim," Jared said softly. I looked at him. His face had such a soft, yet torn expression that was full of pain.

"I don't have anything else to say to you, Jared."

I was about to turn around when he grabbed me by the arm to prevent me from leaving. "Just hear me out please?" He begged. I looked at the desperation in his eyes, and I could feel my heart melt for him. I nodded.

"You have every right not to go out with me. You are right; you have every reason why you shouldn't go out with me, let alone spend even a minute talking to me. I know that my reputation is something I can't get away from. But I am not like that anymore, Kim. You are the most important person in the world to me. It may sound cliche telling you this, but it's the truth." Jared said softly.

"Jared," I whispered.

"Please, Kim," Jared begged, his eyes showing desperation. "Let me prove it to you."

Jared's eyes looked so sad. Something about the way his forlorn, dark brown eyes gazed at me, made me want to kiss him with all the passion in the world. I nodded my head. Jared smiled a bit before lifting up my hand to his mouth and giving it a gentle kiss. I felt myself catch my breath. He truly was trying to be a gentleman. "I have to get going. Thank you, Kim." He said softly before rushing out of the school.

I was undoubtedly happy as I walked out of school and saw Tess sitting on the front steps of the school waiting for me. Tess took one look at me and began to smile.

"Did my eyes deceive me, or did I see you talking to Jared a few times today?" Tess asked.

"So, what has you so cheerful and bubbly inside?" Tess asked.

"Jared asked me out on a date," I said excitedly.

Tess stopped walking. "What? He finally got some nerve to ask you out?"

I nodded. Tess squealed and hugged me. "This is such incredible news! I'm so excited. I have to pick out your outfit and do your makeup."

"There's just one problem with the date," I told her.

Tess looked at me with widened eyes. "What? Is this about nerves? You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about."

I shook my head. "No, this isn't about nerves, this is about Dad. How do I tell him, or worse, what if Jared comes to pick me up and Dad has a shotgun in hand, ready to take aim at him?"

Tess squinted her face. "Yes, that may be a problem. Don't worry, if you can ask Mom to be there with you when you break the news to him, everything will work out great. "

"I hope you're right."

Tess and I got home and I started pacing around the living room, mentally replaying how I would tell Dad his little girl wants to go out on a date with a football player. Knowing my dad's overprotective behavior, this would not be very pleasant.

It wasn't long before I was sitting at the dinner table, picking on my food, deliberating on how to bring it up. "Mom, Dad, there's something I want to talk to both of you about after dinner."

Mom looked up from her dinner plate and turned toward dad to see his expression. Dad's face was a hard mask. "Alright," he said.

After dinner, Mom, Dad and I walked into the living room, while Naliya and Tess stayed in the kitchen to clear the table, pack up the leftovers, and wash the dishes. Mom and Dad both sat on the couch, staring at me expectantly.

"Alright, Kim, now what is it you wanted to talk to us about that you couldn't tell us at dinner?" Mom asked.

I sighed. "Well this guy, who has been in my class since we were in elementary school, he sort of asked me out on a date this Saturday."

My mom gave me a nervous smile, then looked at my dad. As expected, my dad overreacted and jumped off the couch.

"The answer is no, Kim," He said fiercely.

I gaped at him. "Why? You don't even know him."

"Alright, then tell me who this boy is that has you so tied down," he said.

"Jared Cameron."

"No! You are not going out with a football player, end of discussion," he said in a final tone.

"It's just a movie, what do you think is going to happen?" I demanded.

"If I tell you what I think will happen, you will not be leaving the house until you're thirty," he fought back.

"Dad!"

My mom got up off the sofa, walked over to my dad, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You knew this would happen someday," she whispered. "Just give the boy a chance."

Thank god for Mom. Her words usually carry weight; Dad always listened to her.

Dad deliberated on Mom's words, his face turning redder and redder before grudgingly giving in. "Fine! Fine, you can go out with him, Kim, but if he gets you pregnant, I will not regret going to prison for murder."

The week flew by, and soon, it was Saturday afternoon. Tess and I were in my room, trying to see if we could put together something nice but simple. Dad was called into work at the last minute, which I was grateful for because I didn't need Dad to bring out a shotgun when Jared drove up.

"How about this one?" Tess asked. Pulling out a light blue dress that had small buttons at the collar. I gave her a look, and she sighed while sticking it back into her closet. "This is going to take forever, and I still have to do your hair and makeup. Maybe we should have gone shopping in Seattle or something."

I looked at her with disbelief. "Are you nuts, a trip to Seattle would have taken all day, besides, when would we have had time to go to Seattle during the week?"

"Hey now, don't get your panties in a knot, it was just an thought," Tess held up her hands in defense. Tess began looking around the room, then the look of a genius as a light bulb just went off in her head. "I have an idea. Come with me."

Tess grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into her room. Tess let go and began digging through her closet, going through dress by dress. "It's got to be around here somewhere," Tess murmured.

"Tess, it's okay, really. I don't need to wear a fancy dress," I told her.

"Aha!" Tess exclaimed, pulling out a dress. I recognized that dress before, it was the one she wore to the Spring Fling in Forks during her freshman year. It was a beautiful, yet simple dress. It was light blue and lacy. It felt a little too dressed up, but it was perfect.

"Tess, I can't wear your dress, it's too special to you."

Tess waved her hand. "It's a small loan, besides, it's for one night and you deserve to look your best on your first date with your fantasy man. Now, go put it on."

I went into the bathroom and pulled on the dress, I was surprised that it fitted like a glove. I looked in the mirror and saw, for the first time in my life, a gorgeous girl looking back at me. Not plain and ordinary, but beautiful and radiant. I walked out of the bathroom and Tess smiled when she saw me. "See, you're really beautiful, Kim. If you would just have more confidence in yourself, you would see that you are super beautiful. Now, time to do your hair and makeup."

Tess dragged me by the shoulders and placed me in front of her vanity table. She plugged in her curling iron and began curling the ends of my hair. Once each strand was curled to perfection, Tess picked up her makeup bag and began applying blush lightly to my cheeks, making them a natural, rosy red. Tess leaned back and stared at me and began smiling.

"There, you look perfect." Tess pulled the handheld mirror off the desk and handed it to me. I looked at myself in the mirror, and was shocked that for once in my life, I looked so incredibly dressed and beautiful. "I'm going to have to teach you how to put your own makeup on, Kim," Tess joked. I stood up, giving her a hug before rushing downstairs to sit on the sofa, waiting for Jared to pick me up.

An hour passed, I was still sitting down on the couch, waiting for what felt like the longest time in my entire life. I looked at the clock, and it was five minutes past seven.

"Kim?"

I looked up and saw my mom standing at the foot of the stairs. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's just Jared hasn't shown up yet."

Mom shook her head and laughed. "Kim, I know you are anxious about the date, but he probably got stuck in traffic."

I nodded as my Mom shook her head, giggling to herself. My mom was probably right, maybe he got caught in traffic. Yeah, that's it; he just got stuck in traffic. I got up twice to look out the window, hoping to get a glimpse of him driving up to the house, but still nothing.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, I looked back at the clock on the wall and saw it was already eleven, and Jared still hadn't shown up or called.

I got up off the couch, feeling lifeless, and walked into the kitchen.

I began pacing around the table. I was so furious with myself. I couldn't believe I was such an idiot to believe a single word that Jared said. I should have known better. I could feel tears of anger waiting to burst out of the corner of my eyes. _Jared Cameron is full of nothing but disappointment! _I huffed mentally.

Running my hands over my face, I walked over to the counter, picking up the phone and calling Jessie. The phone rung three times before she finally picked up.

"So," Jess asked. "How did it go?"

I shook my head, sighing. "It didn't."

"What do you mean, it didn't?" Jess asked.

"Meaning it didn't go at all. He never showed up."

"Did he at least call?" Jess asked, surprised.

I sighed. "No."

"That's so messed up, Kim. I'm so sorry," Jess said quietly.

"Yeah, me too," I said, quietly.

"Let me know if you need anything, I'll be over there in a heartbeat," Jess said.

"Thanks Jess." I walked back through the living room, moving around the sofa and walked until I was on the porch. I went and sat on the porch swing, swinging the chair back and forth. Tess and I used to always come out here when we were little, and this was where we always came to when we needed a place to think. It wasn't long before I began staring at the driveway, lost in my fantasies.

_I was standing in front of the window, anxiously waiting for my Jared to come and get me. I could only imagine what would happen at the end of our date. I glanced out the window again and saw Jared's car pulling up. Jared got out of the car, straightening his shirt. His shirt was dark blue, and he wore dark jeans. He carried a dozen red roses in his hand as he walked up the patio stairs and was reaching for the doorknob when..._

My dad pulled up in his car. Great Dad, way to ruin my perfect date fantasy. Dad got his briefcase out of the backseat and began walking up the stairs, but stopped when he saw the look on my face.

"Kimberley, how was your date?" he asked.

"There was no date."

Dad looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Jared didn't show up."

"What?_"_he practically shouted.

Typical dad behavior. "I'm not really in the talking mood right now, Dad."

Dad sighed and sat down next to me on the porch swing. "What about some words of the wise from your old man?" I turned and looked at my Dad as he gave me a reassuring smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed. "Don't even pretend you are feeling sympathetic for me, Dad. You didn't even want me to go out with Jared in the first place."

Dad shook his head. "It's not like I want to see you hurt, Kimberly. I just get antsy about you and your sisters around boys cause you girls have such a bright future ahead of yourselves, and I don't want to see that potential go to waste."

Dad reached over and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "Everything will work out, Kimmy, you'll see." Dad got up off the porch swing and walked into the house. Dad was never the one in the family to be argued against. I would take his wise words, but I was still furious at Jared.

I got up from the swing and walked into the house. I passed by my parents in the living room, both with sad looks on their faces as I brushed past them, making my way up the stairs. I didn't see Tess on the way up there. I bit my lip as I went into my room. Throwing off the nice dress Tess had lent me, wiping off all my make-up, and throwing my hair up into a messy bun at the top of my head, I plopped down on my bed, burying my face into my pillow. I allowed the tears to flow freely, letting the weight of the day pull me into a dreamless slumber.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait folks. After my last post, finals were coming and I needed to focus on my finals. The good news is I am now on summer vacation which means more updates! **

**Also IMPORTANT NOTE! Due to FFn's increase in the ToS, I had to delete some of the smut that they may consider a violation, and result in story deletion. Please not if I write a scene that violates their terms, said scenes will be posted on my tumblr and I will post the link in my profile. In the fic when it mentions it, it will say something like scene cut.  
><strong>

**As usual, please leave a review and those who review get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	5. Worst Day Ever

Chapter Five: Worst Day Ever

I walked out of the restroom, and someone I didn't want to deal with was standing out in front of the door - Jared Cameron. I was incredibly furious; if I had the courage, I would actually punch him so hard on his jaw just to hear the satisfying sound of his teeth breaking, but it was just a wicked fantasy of mine that wouldn't ever come true. It also amazed me how he had the nerve to come try talking to me; he obviously didn't realize how much I truly despised him at this very moment. I brushed past him and began walking as fast as I could so I could get away from him, but he kept following me.

"Kim, you have every right to be furious at me, but please, just let me explain," Jared begged.

"I have nothing to say to you Jared."

"I understand you are upset—" Jared began, until I interrupted him. I whipped around, staring at the torn and painful look on his face, which was nothing, _nothing_compared to the fury on my face when I looked at him.

"Upset! Upset? Upset doesn't even begin to explain how I feel, or how furious I am at you, Jared."

Jared held up his hands in defense. "Kim, I meant to call you, honestly, there was an emergency that came up, and I had to take care of that. I wanted to call and tell you, but I couldn't find the time."

Gosh, he really knew how to lay down the heavy, and was actually trying to make himself look innocent. He asks me out, practically begging me to give him a chance by telling me he's changed, and that he's not the same person he was before. Being the idiot I am, I believed him and agreed to go out, and then, this is the lamest excuse he could come up with?

"So let me get this straight, and tell me if I'm wrong. You ask me out, and I willingly accept even though I and everyone else in the school knows about your reputation, then, you practically beg me to give you a chance, and after all that, you don't even show up at my house, making me look like a fool. How do you expect me to forgive you?" I ranted, breathing heavily. I was steaming mad; Jared had stood me up and now expected me to act like nothing had happened. _Who is he trying to kid,_I thought, seething.

Jared looked sheepish and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, when you say it like that, you make it sound so negative."

I shook my head. "You really have lost it. I'm outta here."

I turned around, making the move to get away from him, but he grabbed me by the arm a little too tightly. "Kim, please," Jared begged.

"Let me go!" I demanded. Jared let go of me as if someone had suddenly struck him with a Taser gun. I stormed off to meet Jessie in the locker room. I was so furious; no one could even imagine how livid I was at this very moment.

As soon as I was in the locker room, I sat on the cement benches located in front of them with my face in my knees and didn't bother looking up.

"So, I take it you're not up for P.E. huh?" Jessie said.

I sighed. "I don't feel like going."

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? We start volleyball today, you can pretend the ball is Jared's face and whack it as hard as you can, of course, it's not really the same as hitting his actual face."

I laughed. "As tempting as it is to actually hit Jared in the face, I really don't want to do anything, I just want to be alone."

Jessie nodded with understanding. "I understand. I'll tell coach that you felt sick and went to the nurse." Jessie said as she walked off toward the gym.

I ended lying down on the cement bench. I was so furious with myself, for actually believing that Jared had actually changed. Worse, my father was right, teenage boys can be bastards. I was lying down for a while now and didn't even notice Jessie walking back in to change.

"Well, you missed a fun P.E. class, but it wasn't all a bowl of cherries," Jess said while changing into her clothes.

"Why? What happened?"

Jessie shrugged. "I may have accidentally, more of on purpose, hit Shannon in the head with the dodge ball."

"What!" I stared at Jessie, I knew we both didn't like Shannon, but this was a little extreme, especially for her. "Why would you do that. Though I must say, the thought of what Shannon's face looked like when the ball hit her on the head makes me want to laugh."

Jessie looked around hesitantly before moving closer to me to whisper in my ear. "I really don't think it's something I should tell you about here, considering Shannon's friends are around here and will listen. Just wait until I get dressed and we go to lunch, so I can give you the full details."

I nodded. Jessie got dressed as fast as she could, and we both walked out of the locker room as quickly as possible. Once we were out of the locker room, I jumped on Jessie for information.

"So, tell me what you couldn't talk about in the locker room."

Jessie sighed. "Okay, I hit Shannon in the head with the volleyball, but it was for a very good reason, see she was talking about what happened Saturday night with Jared."

"Really? And what sort of story did Miss Shannon have that would cause you to hit her on the back of the head even though that makes me happy and I would have loved to see it."

"She said it was probably Jared's new tactic to try and get you to sleep with him, for him to just ask you out, and then stand you up just so he can find a way to earn your trust," Jessie let out in one breath.

"Wow, and I thought I was an idiot."

Jessie shook her head. "Kim, you're not, however, I think maybe he had something important that came up right out of the blue, but I don't know all the details to know if I am right or not, so I will help you stay away from him if it will help." I nodded in response to her. "And also, if he makes you upset again, can I have permission to knock him out with a dodgeball?" Jessie asked while batting her eyelashes.

I laughed. "Sure, if it really comes to that, you can knock yourself out with abusing the living daylights out of him." Jessie's lips turned up into a mischievous grin.

We finally made it until we were in front of the double doors leading to the cafeteria. "I suppose I'll have to face the music eventually." We pushed through the double doors and began walking toward the lunch line. I felt like people were pointing and staring at me. I wanted it to stop.

"Kim?" Jessie asked quietly. I looked up and saw her looking at me worriedly.

"I feel like everyone is staring at me," I whispered.

"Kim, it's just your imagination, I'm sure everything will be fine, I promise, no one is staring at you," Jessie assured me. I lifted my head up and looked around and saw Shannon and two of her friends covering their mouths and laughing at me.

"I'll see you at the table, Jessie, I don't like standing here with Shannon and her friends pointing and laughing at me."

Jessie nodded with understanding. "Okay, I'll be there in a second." I walked out of the line and walked until I reached our favorite table, sitting down and trying to make myself invisible. Putting my head down on my arm, I started to really wish I was in a Disney movie right now, where my fairy godmother would come and grant my wish for me to become invisible, literally. Jessie came next to me and looked around. When she saw how Shannon and her friends were whispering about me, she shot them a dirty look.

"Kim, everything is fine. Shannon is just trying to mess with your head. It's what she does, it's what she thinks she's really good at," Jessie reminded me.

"I know, but right now it feels like it's working," I nodded my head. I turned around to see the football table and Jared wasn't there. It was a bit of a surprise considering he was always so close to his buddies. I cautiously scanned around the cafeteria and gasped when I met eyes with Jared. He was sitting with another bulky looking person. I tore my gaze from Jared to see who that person was; judging from his built and size, it was definitely Paul Lahote. My sister had mentioned it to me before how he was also seen running around with Sam. _Sam Uley really is doing such an amazing job getting his gang together, _I thought with a shudder.

My eyes drifted back to Jared, who was still looking at me, and he had a sad yet determined glossiness in his eyes. He turned briefly back to Paul and nodded his head toward me. Paul looked at me intently while the right side of his face uplifted into a half smile before mumbling something to Jared.

"Oh god, please just kill me now," I prayed quietly.

Jessie looked over at me with her eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Jared is looking at me."

Jessie looked up to see that Jared was in fact staring at me and so was Paul. "I really don't think I can handle staying here with everyone knowing what happened on Saturday."

Jessie nodded her head. "It's alright, I understand. Let's just go."

I was about to rise from the table when I saw a hovering shadow standing above me. I looked up and saw Shannon's figure standing right in front of the table. My heart sank as I really couldn't handle anymore snide remarks, especially now, in the middle of the cafeteria.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now," I told her. I tried to move around her, but she shot her hand out and grabbed my arm tightly.

"Shannon, beat it. We don't have time for this," Jessie told her angrily.

"Well, then you'll make time because you had no problem hitting me in the head with the volleyball during gym class," Shannon sneered. "So, Kimmy, tell me. Did Jared really abandon you on your first date, or did you really believe he was going to show up and take you out on a nice date?" Shannon mocked in her affected baby voice.

I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Shannon, I really mean it, I have no problem hitting you in the face right now, the volleyball hitting you on the head during gym was just a preview of what's about to hit you," Jessie warned.

"So tell me, Kim, what were you expecting that night? Did you get all dressed up in a nice outfit, and waited on the sofa, hoping he would pick you up soon, only to realize as the clock got closer to midnight, he never showed up?" Shannon mocked.

I felt tears threatening to spill out of my eyes and tried with every bit of strength I could muster to hold my tears from flowing freely. I couldn't let myself break down in front of Shannon because it was exactly what she wanted.

"Shannon," a deep angry voice called out to her. I looked behind Shannon while Jessie's mouth widened in surprise. Jared was standing right behind her, and he looked really angry. That Paul guy moved closer to Jared, as if to make sure he didn't do anything he'd regret. Jared was shaking pretty hard.

"Leave Kim alone," he threatened.

Shannon scoffed. "Why? Admit it Jared, you only want to go out with her so you can have a new toy to play with in the janitor's closet."

"That's not true," Jared growled.

"It is true," Shannon said.

"You're just mad because I dumped you!" Jared shouted. Paul moved even closer to Jared, putting a hand on his shoulder to control his shaking as if it would help him calm down.

"Jared, calm down," Paul whispered to him. I looked around the cafeteria, and saw everyone in the whole school looking at us. If I wasn't so upset at Jared, I would have gladly thanked him for stepping in, but I was still mad about Saturday night.

"Jared, I don't need your help," I said quietly, flashing him a look of annoyance.

"Kim," Jared turned to face me and his shaking suddenly stopped. "I just thought—"

"Thought what? Thought that you could make me stop being mad at you and suddenly everything would be okay? It's not; I can't even tell you what I'm thinking right now," I continued, raising my voice.

"Kim, you don't understand. Shannon is just upset because I don't want her anymore. If you would just give me a second to explain—"

"No, Jared! I don't want to talk to you anymore! I want you to just stay away from me!" I exclaimed, interrupting him. Noticing the sudden pin-drop silence in the cafeteria, I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. Feeling mortified by the entire situation, I turned and ran out of the door as fast as I could, ignoring Jessie calling my name as she ran after me. How can I go from being stood up one evening to being the laughing stock of the school the next.

"Kim, wait!" Jessie called. I didn't stop until I made it to the closet bathroom. Jessie stopped after she caught up with me, out of breath. "I know, you're upset, but it's not that bad. And where did you learn to run so darn fast like that?" Jessie huffed.

"Ugh, forget about that. I'm going to have to tell my parents to let me transfer to the pale faces' school."

Jessie looked at me shocked. "Kim, you can't do that! You can't leave me here all alone!"

"What am I supposed to do, Jessie. I'm the laughing stock of the school, and I bet that little shouting match I had with Jared didn't help much either."

Jessie was so lost for words she didn't know what to say. "I'm going to hide out in the nurse's office. It's probably the only place I can manage to hide from Jared until the end of the day," I told her.

I walked away from her and made my way toward the nurse's office. I was really relieved to see I was the only one there.

"Is there something you need?" the nurse asked gently.

"I'm not feeling very well. Would it be alright if I stayed here for the rest of the school day?"

"Well, there's only three more hours left of school, let me guess, a bad day with some of the other kids?" she asked. I gave a slight grin and she nodded with understanding. "I've been there before, it's alright with me," the nurse told me, smiling. I smiled back appreciatively at her and took a seat at one of the chairs that was hidden behind the movable changing walls. I looked at the table beside me and picked up one of the teen magazines there and began flipping through the pages. Heavy footsteps began moving down the hall. If that was who I thought it was, coming in after me, I was going to be really upset.

The footsteps stopped at the entrance of the door and stopped abruptly. "Excuse me, has a young lady stopped by here?" The deep voice asked. I felt air get caught in my throat. Jared had actually followed me all the way to the nurse's office. I put the magazine closer to my face, hoping he wouldn't see me. The nurse looked at me and saw how I didn't want Jared to see me; she did the most unimaginable thing.

"I'm sorry, no one has come through here," she told him gently. Jared sighed before thanking the woman and leaving out the door. "I take it he is the one you were trying to avoid?" I nodded my head and the nurse smirked before doing some paperwork. I had a couple of interesting conversations with the nurse before she told me it was time for me to head home.

As I walked down the hallway, no one would ever believe how incredibly happy I was this horrible school day was over. I wanted to just climb into my bed, and hide under the covers, hoping that the day would just disappear like it was a figment of my imagination. I walked outside to see if Tess was there, waiting. Instead, Jared was standing outside along with another tall and muscular guy. He was even bulkier and taller than Jared at around six foot five. His facial features were so familiar; I was sure I had seen him somewhere before. I thought for a bit before I finally identified him as Jared's gang leader, Sam. Sam and Jared were conversing very quietly. After the day's events, I just wanted to quietly get away from them, however, before I could even say or do anything, Jared head snapped up like he sensed something.

Sam turned his head to look at me and raised an eyebrow, then whispered something to Jared. Jared started to slowly walk toward me. "Kim, I wanted to—" he began but I interrupted him.

"I thought I asked you, no wait, I told you to leave me alone."

Jared winced like he was in pain. "I can't, not until I tell you the reason why."

"Kim, I know this isn't my place to say anything, but you really need to listen to what Jared has to tell you," Sam said in an authoritative tone, looking at me.

"You're right. It's not your place to tell me what I should do. It's your fault Jared left me sitting at home on Saturday. What happened? Was there a big drug deal you just couldn't refuse?"

Sam growled. "Why does everyone in this town think we are involved in drugs or something illegal?" he asked, shaking his head at the sky.

"I don't know, but I am done talking to you two. Goodbye!"

I stormed off down the sidewalk and began walking home.

"Kim!" Tess shouted as she caught up with me. "What happened? I walked outside of school and saw you talking to Jared and Sam."

"Nothing, Jared keeps trying to talk to me about Saturday, but I kept blowing him off."

Tess nodded her head in agreement. "Good, show him no mercy, make him grovel at your feet for your forgiveness."

"Well, it's a good thing I have you to guide me on dating."

As soon as we reached home, Mom was already there, making dinner.

"Mom, what are you doing home so early?" I asked.

"The office let me out early. So Kim, what happened at school today?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm a big girl mom, I know how to handle myself."

Mom raised her eyebrow before turning back around to the stove. "If you say so."

Dinner time got even more awkward. "So Kim, how did things go at school?" Dad asked.

"Fine." I told him.

"Did you get a chance to hit Jared in the face?" Dad asked. After he said that, Mom took the opportunity to hit him upside the head with the salad tossers, then gave him a stern look while practically growling, "It's a girl issue. You wouldn't understand."

I was relieved when dinner was finally over, and I could leave the table to go to my room. Lying down on my bed, I stared at the ceiling, watching the shadows of the setting sun dance on it. I have never had such a horrible day since Saturday night. I felt a tiny bit ashamed of myself for lashing out at Jared like that, but he did deserve it. He let me sit at home on the couch until midnight while he was gone someplace else, doing something I wouldn't know if it was legal. The phone in my room began to ring, I was sure it was Jessie calling. Picking up my phone, I mournfully answered, "Hey, Jessie."

"So, did Jared leave you alone the rest of the day after the whole cafeteria fiasco?" Jessie asked.

"No, not even, he followed me to the nurse's office, but I hid behind in the supply closet she had there."

Jessie sighed. "At least it's nice to know you have your own stalker."

"Yeah, it's awesome right." I was about to ask Jess something when I heard some strange loud thumping at the window. "Hang on a second, Jess." I put the phone down on my nightstand and walked over to the window. If it was Jared stalking me at my own home, I would literally grab one of my dad's baseball bats and knock him over the head with it despite how much I like him and wanted to go out with him.

I looked out the window and saw nothing, but the bushes were moving just a bit. _Hmmm,_ I thought, _it was probably squirrels or something._Turning away from the window, I walked back over to the bed, lying down on it and continued talking to Jess again. "Sorry, I heard some weird thumping outside my window and thought it was Jared or some creep spying on me."

"Aww, how sweet, now he's stalking you at your own home. Anyway, don't worry, Kim. Things will work out. Maybe Jared will soon see that he can't have every girl in the world." There were some comments coming from Jessie's side of the phone and then a big sigh. "Urgh, Mom's making me get off now because it's a 'school night'. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, goodnight Jess," I said and hung up the phone. I ran my hands down my face.

This has to be the worst day in my entire life. Never have I felt so emotionally drained.

I got up off the bed and into the bathroom, splashing cool water on my face and staring at my reflection. I didn't look exhausted, but I certainly didn't feel like a million dollars, besides, I'd never thought I was that beautiful to begin with. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed something strange. I was sure the bedroom window was shut, but now it was open.

Shrugging off the feeling of being watched, I decided the wind must have blown it open.

I walked toward the window, sliding it down and locked the latch. I was about to turn around when something grabbed me from behind with one hand covering my mouth, and the sound of my muffled screams.

**A/N: I apologize for this lateness, I was working ahead on this story because I wanted to finish up this one, and I started working on my other stories I am so excited to post. **

**I had been working on a brand new Seth story so if my readers would like to read it let me know in the reviews so I know to post it. Also I have been working a small Jared oneshot from his point of view. For those who read my Rachel/Paul story, I have not abandoned it, it's just given me horrible writers block and I a trying to get the characters speaking to me again.**

**Thanks for reading as usual leave a review if you want a sneak peek at the next chapter.**


End file.
